Close
by Alice Harkey
Summary: "Closer," Yami's voice echoed through the dark room, obviously a thought since the pressure never left his lips. The spirit shifted, bringing Yuugi's chest to his own, pressing harder on his partner's lips and daring to run his tongue along the smaller boy's lower lip. "I need to be closer." Rated M for lemons!


**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and my first time writing a real lemon. I'm usually hanging out in the Fairy Tail section but I figured I'd try my luck at a Yami x Yugi story! Enjoy! And of course if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks! R &R please! any advice is welcome!**

Close

They were in their soul room when it happened. It was a spur of the moment thing, neither of them really understanding the emotions behind the actions. One minute they had been quietly sitting next to each other, enjoying the others' company in the only physical way they could. The next few minutes had escalated the situation on a scale they weren't sure they wanted to understand yet.

Yuugi remembered brushing his hand against the Pharaoh's briefly. Next, their fingers had locked together. The small boy could recall the shiver that coursed through him when Yami slid his hand up his arm to his shoulder. After that, he could sense that Yami was moving closer, his other hand gripping his other shoulder. There was a weight on him next, and Yuugi tested his freedom by trying to shift to either side only to find that he was trapped by the spirit's legs. It was when Yuugi almost fell backwards, and he'd caught himself with his hands, that things had gotten a bit intense.

Yuugi had never kissed anyone before, nor had he ever been kissed. Briefly, he wondered if it would feel different outside of his soul room. But did it even matter? In the span of a few seconds the two had gone from sitting close together to their current position. Yuugi was pinned to the ground by his darker partner, hands on either side of his face. The spirit had tenderly pressed his lips against his own and seemed to be waiting for permission to continue.

The first thing Yuugi noticed was that it was warm and simply _nice._ He enjoyed the pressure on his lips and experimentally pressed back, sighing a little through his nose and eyes fluttering shut upon discovering that the action felt just as nice. Yami seemed to agree, humming and tilting his head to deepen the kiss slightly and hands curling to cup the back of the smaller boy's head. Yuugi sighed again and moved to caress one of his partner's cheeks, fingers gently trailing across his smooth skin to the back of his neck, then across his shoulder and down to his wrist.

They held that position for a few seconds taking in the sensations. Yuugi wondered, had they always been this close? Close enough to feel so utterly comfortable with each other that they could do something like this so easily? The two had always been really close friends. Really, how could they not be when they shared so much with each other in such an intimate way as sharing thoughts and feelings? What they were doing, the simple act of kissing, was it wrong? If it was, why did it feel so right? Why did Yuugi not care what his friends would think? Why did it feel that the most natural response was to get closer? They were already so close to one another.

" _Closer,"_ Yami's voice echoed through the dark room, obviously a thought since the pressure never left his lips. The spirit shifted, bringing Yuugi's chest to his own, pressing harder on his partner's lips and daring to run his tongue along the smaller boy's lower lip. _"I need to be closer."_

Yuugi's eyes snapped open, startled by the sensation of a tongue running gently along his lip. A blush dusted his cheeks. Closer? He wanted to be closer? Did that mean that he...? His hand tightened slightly around Yami's wrist as if asking for reassurance. He was nervous now. Not scared, never scared of him, but unsure of himself. Yami hummed again and soothingly began to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, prodding with his tongue again. This time, Yuugi timidly parted his lips for him, a puff of hot air brushing across his face. Yami smiled gently, nibbling lightly on Yuugi's lower lip before sliding his tongue in to explore the uncharted cavern.

Yuugi's grip tightened and tensed in an attempt to suppress the shudder radiating from his chest at the sensation, his eyes sliding shut again and a small moan crawling up his throat. The boy above him groaned in response, sensually sliding his tongue against his own and flicking it up to the roof of his mouth. It felt so _good_. Why had they never done something like this before? Yami was right. Closer was better and Yuugi wondered just how much closer they could get. What did he need to do in order to be as close to him as possible? Need bubbled up in his chest and groin. Throwing caution to the wind he flicked his tongue up to meet Yami's.

It was Yami's turn to be surprised by the boldness of his partner. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his beloved smaller half as their tongues raged a silent war. Yuugi left no part of him untouched, pressing his body more firmly against his darker half's. His tongue glided over every inch of Yami's mouth as his finger feathered across every feature of his partner's body.

First it was the soft hair on the back of his neck that he felt. Next, he glided over his shoulders and sides, then his lower back where Yuugi acquainted himself with every rippling muscle. He could feel Yami shuddering against him and every movement excited him. At this point Yuugi had pushed Yami back to brace himself on a hand and Yuugi ventured as far as situating his hardening erection against the Pharaoh's. A low groan rose from Yami's throat and his needy fingers dug into Yuugi's back as the spirit bucked his hips upward to increase the contact. The kiss broke and their gasps filled the silent air. Immediately, Yuugi latched onto the junction of Yami's neck, gnawing and sucking hard on the soft flesh and grinding his hips downward. Yami turned his head to allow more access and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, panting hard and groaning when Yuugi tugged on the flesh again, releasing it with a wet smack of his lips. Breathing heavily, their eyes met.

"Oh Gods, Yuugi," Yami moaned upon seeing his partner's eyes clouded with lust. He couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was to see his innocent little Yuugi getting all hot and bothered. He wanted more. He wanted so much more that even the thought of it made his member throb in anticipation. He could feel himself throbbing against Yuugi, who also had rather hard erection himself. "Oh my Gods, Yuugi, I want you," he huffed closing his eyes and rolling his head back.

"You can have me, if you want," Yuugi whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. The Pharaoh responded with a lazy nod of his head. He'd known that if he asked, Yuugi would comply. The boy would do that for no one else but him, and the knowledge gave him a shiver of pleasure. The soul room accommodated for them, removing their clothing and providing a bed. It was suddenly ten times hotter than before with the blankets beneath the and the intimate skin to skin contact. They let out a cry of pleasure now that they were touching directly.

Now, they wasted no more time with foreplay. Yami pushed Yuugi onto his back and ran his fingers down the boy's heaving chest and past his naval trailing all the way down to the tip of his erection, wetting his fingers with the pre-cum already dripping from Yuugi's twitching member. Gently, he pressed his finger into the ring of muscles guarding Yuugi's entrance. Yuugi found that the sensation was not all unpleasant, but still strange and much too small. Even so, Yuugi let Yami prepare him. It didn't take much to get the smaller boy prepped. Whether it was the anticipation or an accommodation of the soul room, they didn't know.

Yuugi fought to keep himself from tensing when he felt Yami prod at entrance with his member. _"Just let me take care of you, alright,"_ Yami's thoughts echoed through the room. Yuugi gave a nod and further relaxed before he felt the tip of Yami push past his entrance and fill him completely. He supposed it should have hurt, but it felt way too good for him to even care. A million thoughts were racing through his head, but the cloud of lust made it impossible to focus on any of them. Any chance of being able to was thrown away at Yami's first thrust. He pulled out slowly all the way to his tip, then pushed back in gently, brushing against Yuugi's prostate as he sheathed himself again. The feeling of his smaller half's tight wall clenching around his member was enough to make him moan with pleasure. He did it again a bit faster and gasped at the feeling. He gave another, faster thrust. Oh Gods he couldn't stop himself now. Yugi was moaning and panting. There was no way Yami would stop if he knew Yuugi liked it as much as he did, and boy did he absolutely love how completely whole he felt with Yuugi. Yami knew he would never feel more complete than being with Yuugi in such an intimate way. Yuugi was, after all, his other half, the light to his darkness. He was but one half of a soul that desperately wanted to be reunited.

Yuugi was everything that Yami wasn't. Namely, Yuugi was adorable. Everything he did was, in some way, adorable. Even the way he looked now was adorable. He had one eye shut tightly while he tried his hardest to keep one eye trained on Yami. His face was flushed and his mouth was open just enough to let out the pants and moans and mewls of pleasure that Yami brought out of him. He fisted the sheets next to his head as he made several attempts to meet Yami's thrusts, but to no avail, finally relenting and tossing his head back and forth calling Yami's name. The thrusts got faster and harder and Yuugi knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He made an attempt to warn Yami, but the only sound that came out was a rather loud and, to Yuugi, embarrassing moan before he lost control and climaxed hard, his hot seed coating his stomach already sticky from sweat.

Yami's climax hit him hard after Yuugi suddenly clenched violently around his member as if trying to milk the seed from him, Yuugi moaning wantonly beneath him. He'd gladly give Yuugi what he wanted and a possessive growl bubbled up his throat as he spilled himself inside of Yuugi. He panted a moment before falling over Yuugi, his arms wobbling then collapsing. After another long moment of the two panting hard Yami finally attempted to speak.

"I'm not – too heavy – am I?" he asked between breaths. Yuugi simply shook his head and hummed happily. Nevertheless, Yami rolled to his side to allow Yuugi to get some much needed air. Yuugi, too, curled up on his side nuzzling into the Pharaoh's chest. Yami placed a gently kiss on the small boy's forehead. "You know I love you, right Yuugi?" he asked after finally catching his breath. Yuugi placed a light kiss on his chest.

"Of course I do, just like I love you, right Yami?" Yuugi responded. A smile tugged at the spirit's lips.

"Yeah." He buried his face in Yuugi's hair that for some reason always smelled nice no matter what, wrapping his arms around him.

And that was it. They'd always loved each other in some way, hadn't they? Their unplanned exploration of their emotions for each other had been enough to prove that. But now neither knew how they would continue. If Yami left, would Yuugi be able to handle to yearning for the other half of his soul? He knew he wouldn't. Yuugi felt in his heart that he'd rather die than live without Yami in his life in some way. How would a a soul survive after it was finally whole?

"Don't worry, Love," Yami assured, sensing Yuugi's rising panic. "I'll get it all figured out. I promise nothing will ever separate us, not even the afterlife," he stated sternly, rubbing small, comforting circles on his lovers back. Yuugi hummed again, content and completely trusting in Yami's words.

"I believe you. I really do." The two snuggled a bit more before a thought suddenly struck Yuugi. "Ya know, now I have a perfectly reasonable excuse to give Anzu when I tell her to stop flirting with you," he chuckled.

"I thought your excuse before was, 'you can't do that because he's already dead.'" An amused smirk formed on his lips.

"Yea, but that never stopped me," Yuugi giggled giving his Yami a peck on the lips. The Pharaoh happily returned the kiss.

"I'm glad it didn't. Now go to sleep, Love," he whispered in his ear, playing with his soft locks because he knew it would put him to sleep as it always had. Yuugi hummed happily again and murmured "alright" against his chest before falling into a comfortable sleep. "I love you," Yami whispered again before following suit.

– END –

 **This is my first lemon so let me know how I did! I was really nervous posting this!**


End file.
